Fletcher Alone
by TheWritingRainbow
Summary: This is set around Fletcher, or Fletchyrie, set before Kingdom of Wicked, just after Death Bringer. REVIEW. PLEASE GOD REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction Skulduggery Pleasant story! Hope you like it, and if you do/don't, please review!**

Fletcher missed Valkyrie. He lay on the sun bed, the Australian heat enveloping him. But Valkyrie took him for granted, so he could see how long it takes for her to learn her lesson.

Although, every now an then, she speed-dialled him, which meant only he could save her. In a way he was being heroic, but Valkyrie was just using him as a back-up weapon.

This annoyed Fletcher.

He closed his eyes, and then the phone rang. Skulduggery was calling him. He tapped answer, and the skeleton's voice rang through the phone,

"Fletcher Renn, Valkyrie needs help" he said calmly, and Fletcher frowned, and said

"And why should I do that?"

Silence. Then the Skulduggery sighed, and said, "Fletcher, Valkyrie will die extremely painfully in roughly 1 minute, unless you be here, at the Crowne Hotel, do you know it?"

Fletcher relaxed, imagining the Crowne Hotel lobby, and he felt the air rush to him, and for a millisecond he was in the Rift, as that old guy called it, but then he was there. He didn't realise the mistake, before he heard the receptionist's scream in fright, as the guy with awesome hair materialized in front of her.

Fletcher smiled, and disappeared. He went to his room of items, weapons, money, and he walked over to his spray can of Conscious-A-Go, the kind of creepy cheery can, then teleported back, and sprayed the receptionist in the face. She put her hands to her face, and then lapsed into unconsciousness. Just routine, she'll wake up, think it was a dream, and maybe get fired for sleeping on the job. Another one of his genius ideas. He had loads of time to come up with them. He turned, as Skulduggery Pleasant walked up to him. Fletcher almost cowered, because he was a very scary looking guy. Skulduggery Pleasant looked at him, and said "Penthouse"

Fletcher teleported, and saw Valkyrie tied to a chair, in the empty room.

She stared at him in surprise. So did Fletcher. Valkyrie smiled awkwardly, and asked, "Can you help me?"

Fletcher had enough.

"No"

**Review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie stared at him again.

"What? You're just going to leave me here?"

"Yes"

"That's-that's evil!" she said, and Fletcher laughed out loud,

"Oh, poor Valkyrie, the helpless victim under evil Fletcher, why would he do this?"

"Look, I know" she started, but Fletcher interrupted,

"No! You don't know anything! I didn't cheat on you, for a freaking bad romantic vampire! So don't you dare think you know what's going on, because you don't!" Fletcher shouted, and a man dressed in a blue suit walked through, and shouted, "The Teleporter!" and Fletcher whipped round, screamed "Shut UP!" flicking his hand at him. Suddenly, Fletcher could feel the air, and he pushed, and the man flew backwards.

Valkyrie stared at Fletcher, again.

"I'm a- I'm an _Elemental?" _Fletcher demanded. He stared at his hands, slowly clicking them, again, and again. After attempt fifteen, a spark was struck on his hand, and he could feel the energy, and it fuelled a flame. Fletcher held the flame in his hand, an Elemental Teleporter.

Valkyrie found her voice, and said "Fletch? You, now, are the coolest powered guy, like, ever. I'm sorry I was such a cow. I must've let the Death Bringer, and Descendant of the Ancients get to my head-" but Fletcher waved the flame out, and said, "I'm sorry I flipped out. I needed to shout at someone, but I'm good now. 'Cause I'm awesome"

Valkyrie smiled. Good old Fletch"

Fletcher wanted to try and burn off the bound handcuffs, but Valkyrie reminded him that she wanted her hands and all. He and Valkyrie rushed up to Skulduggery, who was fighting some hired assassins with ease, and, soon enough, they were unconscious. Skulduggery turned to them, and said, "So, where's Killiath the Killer?" and Valkyrie grinned,

"Well, somebody pushed the air at him so well, he hit the wall, and is unconscious on the penthouse floor"

"Oh, stop bragging, Valkyrie-" Skulduggery said, but Valkyrie cut him off.

"It wasn't me", and Skulduggery frowned with his façade, and asked

"Who-"

"Me" Fletcher said, cultivating a flame in his hand.

Skulduggery fainted. Valkyrie screamed at this, checking if he was shot, or dead.

Skulduggery wouldn't faint. Would he?

Fletcher grinned. "Wow, I've stunned the Skeleton Detective with my awesomeness so much, he fainted" He held his heart. "Oh, the irony!", and Valkyrie laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Skulduggery arose from his unconsciousness, then groaned. Valkyrie stood hand in hand with Fletcher.

"Does this mean he'll be around more then?" Skulduggery moaned,

"But he's so annoying!" and Fletcher and Valkyrie started to laugh. Hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Skulduggery asked, and Fletcher smiled, and said,

"Oh, Skulduggery, don't get too upset, you might faint!"

Skulduggery looked at them.

They looked at Skulduggery.

"This will be held against me," Skulduggery said,

"Yes, it will" Valkyrie said, and kissed Fletcher.

"Anyway," Skulduggery said, "back to business. Fletcher. You are an Elemental, Teleporter"

"Yes, I am"

"For how long?"

"Just today, I was angry, and I pushed the air, and the guy-"

"Killiath"

"Yeah, him, flew backwards" Fletcher finished, and then he made a flame, and said, "then, me and Valkyrie made our apologies, well, she did, and we got back together, while you were sucking your thumb"

"I wasn't-" Skulduggery started, but Valkyrie put a party hat on his head.

"OK, my authority has now been obliterated, oh the power of a stupid hat" Skulduggery said, "But why?"

Fletcher grinned, and said,

"Well, I was enjoying the day, but when my special day got ruined by you, I thought it would be a bad birthday, but," Fletcher looked at Valkyrie, "I got an awesome present"

Skulduggery patted Fletcher on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday"

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fletcher was happy. Skulduggery thankfully wasn't annoying him, maybe because it was his birthday.

Fletcher teleported Valkyrie, Skulduggery and himself to his favourite restaurant in Italy.

"To toast" Valkyrie said, "Fletcher Renn, 20 years old, and my boyfriend!"

Finally, Fletcher was relieved of his bad feelings for Valkyrie, believing that she had changed. The trio finished the birthday dinner, and they headed into the hot Italian night. Fletcher held hands with them, and pictured Ghastly's shop. He closed his eyes, waiting for Ghastly's voice. Nothing came. Fletcher opened his eyes, still standing in Italy. Fletcher tried again, but he couldn't teleport.

"Eh, Fletch?" Valkyrie asked, "we gonna go?" but Fletcher shook his head slowly,

"I-I can't teleport" Fletcher stammered, "I just can't!"

Fletcher couldn't believe it. All his life, if he wanted to go, he would go, wherever he wanted. He wasn't used to this. He felt powerless, stuck.

Skulduggery nodded, and said "Side effect"

"What?" Valkyrie asked

"It's the side effect of Fletcher's mysterious new powers. Your body can't take that much magic, so it… deletes some, in this case, Fletcher's Teleportation powers." Fletcher's shoulder's sagged,

"Will- will I ever be able to teleport again?"

"Maybe," Skulduggery said, "If you somehow get rid of your Elemental powers, that is, your original powers will be restored to you" Fletcher still had hope. He needed his powers back, because being an Elemental was boring, he wanted to be special, the last Teleporter. Valkyrie recommended they visit Gordon's house for some advice.

Skulduggery flew them quickly across the different countries until they got to Ireland.

They then got the car and drove to Gordon's, with Fletcher fidgeting and worrying for the whole journey. They arrived, only to see some guy picking the lock. Skulduggery stormed up to him, whipped him round. Then he stopped, and stepped back. "You're that reporter!"

"Yes, Mr. Pleasant" he said, "The name's Kenny, and this must be Stephanie, or Valkyrie, and, oh boy, it's Fletcher Renn, the Teleporter!"

**With thanks to TheGreenOrange for the advice, two powers is too much! Please review, i'll change everything to all the peoples needs!**


	5. Chapter 5

Skulduggery's gun flashed, and then it was at Kenny the reporter's head. Kenny froze. Skulduggery smiled with his façade, and said,

"OK, Kenny, you've done your homework, but how did you know it's me?" and Kenny smiled, and said,

"Oh, you know, rumours say, that Skulduggery Pleasant has found a face, because he's a skeleton, but your face has changed. Are you a skeleton?"

"No, that's ridiculous"

"I think your lying"

"I think you're a nosy moron, but which one is correct?"

"I'm thinking him being a nosy morons just about right," Valkyrie said.

"Indeed, anyway, Kenny, I'm taking you to the police, for attempting to break into the late Gordon Edgely's house"

Kenny froze again, his smile dropping.

"You have no evidence"

"Oh, yes we do, there's CCTV all over the place-"

"Of you pointing a gun at me?"

"Oh, Kenny, you call yourself a reporter? Video isn't impossible to edit, but I admit you're not a complete moron, judging by the recorder to take all the evidence you activated when you saw us" and Kenny went for his pocket, but Valkyrie held his hands behind his back.

Skulduggery took the small blinking device out of his jacket pocket and stood on it. Kenny made a little squeaking sound, then sagged, his triumph obliterated.

Skulduggery went in and asked Gordon for some rope, and they tied him up, and Skulduggery left, so Valkyrie and Fletcher could do the cover story.

Melissa and Desmond Edgely frantically drove to Gordon's house, terrified by the call they got, about Stephanie seeing a burglar at the house. They burst into the door, and Stephanie rushed into her mothers arms.

"Me and Fletcher went here so I could, show his a book, and then this guy-" she gestured at the man tied to the chair, "was breaking in, so Fletcher, he- grabbed him, and tied him up" but Melissa shook her head,

"Fletcher? I thought you two broke up?"

"Oh, Mum, it was a silly thing, we got back together" and Melissa ran over and hugged Fletcher,

"Oh, Fletcher, if you hadn't been with Valkyrie-" Melissa said, while her husband hugged his daughter.

Desmond turned on the man, gagged, and tied to a chair, raging with anger.

"You're going straight to the police station!" he roared at the burglar.

Valkyrie smiled at Fletcher as they left the police station.

"That was fun," she said, and Fletcher laughed,

"So, where to?" he asked, linking arms with Valkyrie.

"Back to Gordon's" she said, and they waited to teleport.

Fletcher sighed.

"I forgot"

"Ah, yes, you can't" Valkyrie said, patting Fletcher's back.

Skulduggery drove to the Haggard Police Station, to pick up Valkyrie. Her parents were apparently told that the new rejoiced couple were going on a date. The Bentley swerved up beside them, and they piled in, Fletcher looking pretty miserable.

"To Gordon's house we go?" Skulduggery said very jolly.

Fletcher mumbled.

"Well said indeed!" and then the Bentley drove off.

**SERIOUSLY. REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOW. OR I WILL KILL OFF ALICE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. REVIEW! lol jk. OR IS IT?**


	6. Chapter 6

Skulduggery had his façade on, and he gestured them to get in. Fletcher sat in the backseat.

"Does it feel weird?" Valkyrie asked,

"What?" Fletcher said,

"Travelling by car, I mean," she said, and Fletcher sighed.

"Yeah" he said grimly.

"Well I feel great!" Skulduggery said. They looked at him. He looked at them.

"I was just expressing what I feel," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "and, by the way Fletcher, if you get one strand of hair product stricken hair in my car? Your life will end!" he said cheerily, and went back to driving.

They arrived at the vast mansion, and they walked in the door. Gordon was standing in the hallway. Valkyrie shrieked.

"What is it?" Gordon asked calmly,

"You- you're supposed to stay in the study! The Echo Stone's there!"

Gordon smiled, and said,

"FloatBot, come here" clearly. Valkyrie looked at him like he was nuts, but then a flat device floated up to Gordon, and she noticed he went slightly more into focus. The device was glowing blue, and had the Echo Stone laying in its cradle on it, glowing gently.

"That's really cool" Fletcher said, amazed, "What is it?"

"This, my boy, is a Type 2 EM Bot, but I coded it to be called FloatBot, 'cause it has a really nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Valkyrie nodded, and said, "EM… Electronic and… Magical?"

"Correct"

"That's really nice" Valkyrie said.

"So, back to the crux of the matter, what do you want from me?"

Skulduggery looked hurt.

"Why don't you think we're not just stopping by to see a friend?"

Gordon laughed. "No" he said seriously.

"Fletcher mysteriously developed Elemental powers, and his Teleportation powers stopped working" Valkyrie said, and Fletcher clicked his fingers to develop a flame.

"I'm getting good at that now" Fletcher murmured and Gordon clapped his hands in delight.

"Great! A challenge!" he said.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Haven't the foggiest, but when in doubt, consult the book! FloatBot, to the study!"


End file.
